


A Maze of Dreams

by wereleopard58



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We meet a very different Kara and Lee, what will they do when sparks fly between them, and when Kara is in an arranged business marriage to his younger playboy brother Zak. (Ok I know this summary sucks but you will see in the long run, or it could be that I am really crappy at summaries).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Maze of Dreams

Author- Lea  
Rating – NC-17  
Pairing – Lee/Kara  
Category- Romance  
Archiving- BSG 2003, all other's just let me know where to find it  
Warnings- none  
Spoilers- up Ummmm not sure let's say season 1 for now

Disclaimers- These characters don't belong to, I wish, I am not making money from this I also wish. Ron they'll be all yours again soon all shiny and clean.

Summary – We meet a very different Kara and Lee, what will they do when sparks fly between them, and when Kara is in an arranged business marriage to his younger playboy brother Zak. (Ok I know this summary sucks but you will see in the long run, or it could be that I am really crappy at summaries).

N/B Thanks to Vivian (also for the title) and Krista for letting me bend their ears on this story and to the long chats on my night shift, sometimes time difference rocks.

Chapter One

Lee Adama tossed and turned in his sleep. His body sweaty, sheets clinging to every muscle, to every dip and curve of his shape. A moan deep within his chest escaped it was a purely masculine noise. His body hardened, head arching back into the soft pillow. His mouth opening in ecstasy. A tongue sneaking out of his mouth, moistening his dry lips. One strong hand slid across his flat stomach, up his body to finally pinch and squeeze a nipple, the other slid south to his hard aching erection. One large palm gripped hold of it tightly, arching of the bed into his warm hand, harder and faster Lee needed that final release. He bit his lip to stop screaming out as the orgasm rode his body, flooding through it like a dam braking.

Slowly opening his desire sated blue eyes he turned and stared at the clock on his bedside table, the digits flashing at him. Lee sighed and flung the sheet away as he moved to a sitting position, placing his feet on the floor. Reaching out he switched off the alarm knowing that he could never get back to sleep not now, not after that dream and the same mysterious woman that played the staring role in them.

The cold shower woke him up, it was something he needed. It seemed as if he were moving through this world knowing deep within him that he should be doing something more, anything. That this couldn't be all there was too life, smiling sadly to himself he knew that the majority of the human race felt that way.

Lee dressed in his ill fitting suit, he wasn't ashamed of his body in fact he took very good care of it spending hours in the gym. What he didn't like was being centre of attention so he hid the best way he could. Placing the glasses on his face, hiding his bright blue eyes, picking up his briefcase he headed to the office. Early as always, it just meant that he could avoid people and that was one of the reasons he worked late as well and tonight he planned on doing the same thing. His younger brother Zac was having a party 'a small gathering of his closest friends'. Lee sighed his brother was a playboy who had no pressure, tonight would be full of his rich playboy friends and young woman whom they had slept with or wanted to sleep with. So the elder Adama son was going to get home late a quick few and polite hello's and then escape as quickly as he could to his suite and stay there.

XXXXX

The day passed quickly report after report no time for himself and before he knew it his cell was ringing, a reminder that he had to head home and face the music, literally. Lee felt uncomfortable in large groups, especially large groups of people he didn't know and probably would never meet if it wasn't for Zac.

Zac was the baby of the family, the one that everyone doted over, and the one that everyone wanted to be friends with, the one with the confidence. Usually it was the older brother had that kind of confidence but not in his case, since he could remember he'd always felt uncomfortable and alone. As he grew things got worse, sometimes he would lie on the grass and stare up at the night sky wishing he could be amongst the stars and far away from here but that was just a dream, a fantasy but it was one that kept him going. His fantasy life, his dream world, those were the moments that made everyday life bearable.

XXXXX

Kara Thrace straightened her dress and stared at herself in the mirror. She was doing this for her mother, they needed the merger and the only way that would happen was if she married one of the Adama brothers and since she had never met the elder one, Zac it was. She liked the young man, a lot, but there seemed to be something missing, or maybe it was just her. All the men she had dated there was always something missing, perhaps she was expecting too much and now Kara had no choice but to go along with this plan and be sold into this marriage.

Her blonde hair gleamed, her lips shining with lipstick and the dress hugged her curvaceous figure and all she wanted to do was rip the material of her body change into her tracksuit and just run, go to her favourite spot and lay out under the stars but that wasn't going to happen instead she was going to be groped and pawed at by rich playboys, beautiful young woman bitching behind her back and walking around in uncomfortable high heels and a tight outfit. Tonight was going to be so much fun.

XXXXX

Lee stared out the large window into the brightly lit garden, sighing softly his gaze went back to the stars just as the always did and his lonely blue eyes softened and became wistful. Just looking at those shining specks made him happy it made him feel that there was a big world out there and that could mean anything was possible.

He moved and sat on the windowsill allowing the soft music that the orchestra was playing wind around him, like magic it soothed him, weaving its magical spell. His shoulders relaxed, his breathing evened out. Lee took of his glasses and rubbed his aching eyes, it had been a long day, a long life and the moment he felt exhausted as if he'd been fighting a never ending battle and he was soul weary. Just wanting it all to end and to finally sleep, a deep, proper soul cleansing one.

XXXXX

Kara noticed a man standing staring at the stars, she knew that look it was one that was often on her face as she stared at the same dark sky. She had no idea who he was and knew that she wouldn't have much of a chance now because Zac had taken hold of her arm.

"Well it looks like you are going to meet my family." Zac said with a grin. "They're ok my older brother is a bit boring but hey someone has to take over and it isn't going to be me."

"Ok." She said quietly back.

Kara felt the nervous tingling inside; she really didn't want to do this. But she had to, there was no choice. Before Kara realised it she was standing in front of two large doors, fear gripped hold of her heart as she was propelled through the opening doors by the strong hand on her back. Everything happened so quickly, it was like someone had pressed fast forward on a remote control that was until she saw him staring out of the window. It was the same man she was sure of it and he hadn't moved except instead of staring at the sky he was rubbing his eyes.

Her legs trembled as she walked forwards to this man; one whom she now guessed was the 'boring older brother'.

"Lee meet Kara, Kara meet Lee." Zac said smugly. He liked it that he could be better than his brother.

Her breath caught in her chest as she stared into the handsome face she had ever seen, reaching out she took Lee's hand and watched his beautiful blue eyes widen in surprise at the sudden attraction that she was sure that he felt. Time around them stopped, nothing else existed. Blue eyes staring into blue eyes, then slowly a challenge began who would look away first.

Zac watched the two of them his eyes narrowing, not liking what he saw. Kara was going to be his first; he had to make sure that everything was his before Lee's because he wasn't the first born son. Also he spent a lot of time chasing the blonde; she kept him away for so long.

"Kara." Lee whispered her name rolling of his tongue so simply so easily as if he were meant to say it over and over again.

Kara took a deep breath her eyes never leaving his and fighting the urge to run into his arms. "Lee."

William Adama turned and looked at his wife, frowning this wasn't supposed to happen. He never even thought that Lee would be interested in this woman and he had to concentrate on the family business. Now Zac on the other hand could take control of Thrace Enterprises and eventually it would all be under the Adama umbrella but the way these two looked at each other didn't bode well at all.

Zac pushed in between the two of them but he was facing Kara as he pulled her hand out of his brothers. "We have to mingle sweetheart." He whispered softly in her ear.

Kara let herself be pulled away, her mind was reeling with her instant attraction and reaction to Lee, but as they left she turned and took one more glance at the man standing staring at her, his glasses held loosely in one hand as he eyes burned into her very soul.

XXXXX

Later that night Lee tossed and turned in his bed, he couldn't sleep because of her Kara, her face danced through his mind. When he closed his eyes he could feel her fingers burning a blazing trail across his skin. His fingers itched to touch her but knowing that it was not going to happen, why would she pick him over his younger brother with all the charm, personality and no responsibilities.

"Damn." He muttered this wasn't going to work.

Climbing out of bed he slipped his feet into his slippers, his jogging bottoms hung loose on his hips, it was a warm night so he didn't put on a shirt. No one was out there, no one to see him. Lee just needed to get some air, he felt as if he were suffocating.

XXXXX

Kara finally managed to get rid of Zac one thing about his he was persistent but she couldn't sleep with him not with her mind on his brother, why did she feel an instant connection? And the main question was what the hell was she going to do about it? Why did it have to come so late?

It was hard for her to stay in someone else's home in normal circumstances but knowing that Lee was under the same roof. It just made her want to go to him, to have him but she couldn't. What she needed was some fresh air, to be outside and not feel trapped.

Climbing out of bed she put on her trainers not knowing where she would end up, Kara headed outside to go for a little walk. There was no need to change no one was going to see her.

XXXXX

Lee wandered through the trees, the fresh air blowing across his glistening skin, he walked around finally arriving at his favourite spot and laying down on the cool grass feeling the dampness soothe him. With one last long look at the night sky, the moon and the stars he closed his eyes. Then thoughts, as they had all night turned to her Kara Thrace, his hand slowly sliding across his muscular chest wishing it was more feminine one, a particular feminine one.

He became hard at the thought of the attractive blonde. "Kara." He whispered his voice being carried away by the wind.

Sliding his hand down from his chest, to the top of his jogging trousers, slowly slipping it in and his hand taking hold of himself, he groaned at the tightness wanting it to be her, to slide inside of her and feel them both burn.

XXXXX

Kara walked silently she had no idea how long she walked until a beautiful sight stopped her, her mouth dropped open as she saw Lee laying on the ground, his muscular bare chest gleaming in the moonlight. That was one thing she hadn't expected was that body to be under those clothes he wore and it was a damn shame that he hid it, but that was only a passing thought it was the way her name was whispered with so much need and desperation. The way his hand moved down his body, how she wanted it to be her tongue doing that.

"Lee." She moaned without realising it.

XXXXX

Lee heard his name, his eyes snapped open and he was on his feet staring at the intruder, the woman he had been fantasising about.

Chapter Two

The air sizzled between, the growing wind blowing through their hair. Shadows of dark rain clouds covering the moon. The only light now was those from the windows in the house. But nothing mattered except this one moment in time.

In instant they were in each others arms. Tongues duelling and both of them trying to take control but neither of them willing to give an inch. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers tangled in his hair that curled around the nape of his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss wanting more and more.

Lee's hands were wrapped tightly around her waist, stroking up and down Kara's back, his hand slipping underneath the material and feeling the satiny skin. The clouds opened and the rain showered over them, lightening lit up the sky like fireworks, thunder clapped loudly. But all they knew what the loud beating of their hearts, their need, want, their desire.

The rain plastering their clothes to their bodies, the ground muddy beneath them as they slowly sank to it. They pulled away staring at each other Kara laying on her back and Lee above her staring deep into her eyes and then the final damn broke and everything was released and once again they were kissing urgently.

Her hands were all over his chest touching everything she could, Lee pulled away just for a moment to pull the now see-through top she was wearing off her slick body, the mud was cold against her back but none of that mattered, everything she wanted was here in her arms. Quickly and quietly he stripped them both naked outside amongst the elements.

He kissed down her face, the line of her throat nipping as he went, feeling her pulse pound beneath his mouth. His hands slowly slid up from her waist, skimming over her ribcage until finally reaching her breasts. As one hand pinched and squeezed a nipple his mouth went to other, sucking and licking it like a thirsty man in a desert and she was his last drop of water.

Kara's back arched beneath his touch, her eyes closed, the rain dripping into her open mouth as she gasped at the feelings he was creating in her.

Lee couldn't get enough of her taste; it was the most addictive thing. It was sweeter than wine, more potent then any spirit and he wanted more. He wanted to taste all of her. Slowly he continued his journey southward licking down her stomach, his tongue flicking around her navel, dipping in out before moving further down.

Kara's hands sunk into his hair, gripping the strands tightly, pushing him down wanting to feel his hands and tongue on her, in her. More than anything she wanted to feel him inside of her.

Her legs were moved so they lay across his shoulders allowing him full access. He swiped his tongue across her clit and her body arched towards him, swirling his tongue around the little bud, and then carefully nipped out it.

Kara screamed, rain poured over then, thunder clashed and the lightening lit their entwined bodies.

Lee pulled away, his eyes staring down at the beautiful body of Kara; he wet one of his fingers. Licking her once more, he pushed one of his digits slowly inside of her tight channel.

Kara gasped wanted, needed more she pushed down harder onto the finger that was inside of her harder and faster. She could feel his tongue teasing her. Her muscles tightened as she came screaming his name.

Lee moved so that he was now kneeling between her parted legs, they dropped from his shoulders and landed next to his leaving her wide open to his hungry gaze. He felt himself get harder if that was possible.

A slight blush of embarrassment tinged her face, even after what he had just done the look in his was a purely masculine one, it was one of lust. Lee moved forward taking hold of himself and slowly guiding himself so he was finally inside of her.

When he was completely sheathed they both moaned in fulfillment this is what is was supposed to be like. Bending his head Lee kissed her softly, his arms now braced on either side of her head.

Lee started slowly, wanting this to last, to feel every single movement. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth trying to say in control. Long legs wrapped around his waist pulling him tighter against her. Kara pushed her body up pushing against his wanting more. The moan that left her mouth was the straw, his control left him. Gripping her hips, he moved harder and faster. Her sighs and groans filtered into his ears.

"Oh god Lee more." She screamed as he pounded into her.

He knew that this wasn't going to last long, this desperation had built up during the party and it needed its release, this was it.

It was going to be long now, the tingling down his spine and with erratic thrusts, he came calling out her name into the dark night. Lee looked down still pushing in and out, sliding one had between them and pinching her clit, it gave Kara that one final push, and she tightened around him. Kissing her passionately, swallowing her cries, and holding her until the orgasm finished.

Sitting back he pulled her with him, the muscles in his arms clenching until Lee was sitting and she was in his lap, and he was still in her pushing deep. Kara's head rolled back.

Minutes passed as they held each other, petting and soothing. Pulling back, they finally looked into each other's eyes seeing something that they both wanted to avoid. Kara stood the emptiness suddenly appearing as they separated, holding out her hand she pulled Lee to her feet.

Gathering their clothing, they dressed quickly in their body rain soaked nightwear. Giggling like children as the snuck back in trying to make as little mess as possible.

Lee walked Kara to her room, a quick kiss on the lips he left her walking down the corridor he stopped with one longing look before he turned the corner.

Kara smiled as she slipped into her room, dropping her nightclothes onto the bathroom floor as she stepped into a hot shower running her hands over her body. Closing her eyes, she still felt Lee's touch all over her.

XXXXX

Lee lay in his bed after his shower, the smile not leaving his face but then one thought wiped it away. Breakfast with Kara, with his parents and of course Zak the person that they intended to marry her off to.

Chapter 3

Kara smiled as she left her room, not knowing what was going to happen and not really caring. That was until she opened the door to the dining room and there sitting there was the Adama clan. Zak looking her up and down stripping her bare with his eyes. Then there was Lee as soon as their eyes caught each other she could feel the electricity flow between, the fire was still there it hadn't dimmed in anyway it seemed to burn brighter with every second that passed.

William's fork stopped before it entered his mouth, eyes narrowing once again as he watched the play between the young blonde and his eldest son. He would do what he could to split them up but if that didn't happen a back up plan would be needed.

"Zak, son I am going on a trip, it is for business. It's in the Caribbean would you care to join me?" William said smoothly. He hadn't even invited Lee on this trip. If Lee wanted to be his successor he was going to step up his game and forget about the Thrace woman.

Lee's head whipped round fast and he stared at his father, glaring at the older man. He knew this game; it had been played a lot when he was a child. Shaking his head Lee turned away in disgust.

Kara moved quietly into the room and sat down next to Zak as he stood and moved the seat for her, when she looked up it was once again into the stunning blue eyes of Lee. Her heart began to beat faster, her mouth became dry and all she could think of was his mouth on her, his hands and feeling him deep within her harder and faster.

Lee stared across the table, watching as Kara's breath caught ever so slightly, the darkening of her eyes and knowing what she was thinking. It was the same thing as him; if only they were alone he would have dragged her out of here and back to his room. His fingers tightened on the cutlery as he forced himself to stay still, just on the verge of saying what the hell and doing it anyway.

Zak stared at the two of them horror slowly filling his eyes, his brother had got to her first. His boring older brother, turning to his father and seeing the calculating gleam on his face.

Voice cold and hard as nails. "Father I would love to come with you."

Kara jumped out of her fantasy and turned embarrassment and guilt written all over her face.

XXXXX

Kara stood at the door watching the limo pull away; she could feel Lee standing behind her. The heat from his body seemed to scorch through her clothes. Lee stepped forward so he was almost standing next to her his arm hidden by the angle that he was standing at and her body. He moved his hand so it slid across her bottom and then up so he could slide it down beneath the material of her trousers and underwear fell the soft skin beneath his fingers once again.

She pasted a smile onto her face and waved at the limo for the last time but also pushed back against the muscular hand that stroked her.

"Lee?" His mother called out from the sitting room.

Lee pulled his hand out quickly and turned just as she came through the door.

"Yes mother?" He said smiling at her.

"I'm going into the drawing room to sort out the seating arrangements for the benefit that we're running." Mrs Adama smiled at the two of them not waiting for an answer she turned and headed away.

Lee waited for a moment longer before he turned, grabbing Kara by the hand and pulling her into the sitting room. Kara's back hit the wall hard as Lee slammed her against it, her mouth opened in surprise but before she could say anything he was kissing her with desperation. Her arms twined around his neck. Her tongue sneaking into his mouth tasting and exploring finally feeling like she was home.

The two of them jumped apart as they heard two voices talking, it was the cleaners. Lee slowly walked out of the room followed a few minutes by Kara she walked after him and noticed him heading towards the conservatory.

As soon as they both reached it the door slammed close behind them and they were once again in each others arms kissing urgently not wanting to be stopped once again. Lee unbuttoned her top, unclipped the latch of her bra at the front that sat snugly between her breasts. He tweaked and rubbed them until the nipples became hard.

He moaned into her mouth as her agile fingers crept down his trousers and wrapped around his hardness squeezing ever so slightly, he pushed wanting some friction needing a release.

Kara pulled away from his kiss and latched onto the beating pulse in his neck, nipping and licking at it.

A shrill ringing echoed from his trousers they both moved away and stared at each other, their eyes black with desire. Lee pulled the phone out of his trousers knowing who it would be and knowing that if he didn't answer his father would send some looking for him and it would be good if he was caught with his trousers down, literally.

"Hello, yes father straight away." Lee looked sadly at Kara, with a gentle kiss on her mouth, putting her bra on and buttoning up her top he gave her a longing look he left her alone.

XXXXXX

It was late that night when Lee arrived home, his heart heavy and sad. He curled up in his bed and feel into a deep sleep.

Chapter Four

The metallic room's large walls were full of monitors watching everything; around the outside were tables, which held keyboards, remote controls and various other electronic devices.

The one simple light was in the centre of the room leaving the edges partly in darkness, the chairs being dimly lit so the occupants could not quite be seen.

This is where they sat and watched studying and documenting every little thing what they said, where they went, what they ate, everything. Even the tiniest detail was important.

Chatter from a small receiver could be heard, not loudly but was reporting on what was happening with the others, noting the differences and similarities.

Tomorrow the next test would begin.

Chapter Five

Lee Adama turned over groaning, eyes slowly opening wincing at the light that shone in through the windows. He moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed with a glance over his shoulder he stared at his 'wife'. Ellen. He was her second husband but the two of them had come into this marriage with their eyes wide open. Lee wanted a life of luxury and Ellen wanted a younger model husband. For them this was the perfect union.

Cringing at the thought of those times when he had to have sex with her, his mind conjuring up a myriad of women blondes, brunettes, actresses and models at some point all of them had run through his head so he was able to perform but when he wanted to stare at a woman he would go and find one. Sometimes he would head to a bar, chat one up and go with them when he couldn't be bothered with the effort of actually chatting one up he would then pay for sex. It no longer mattered to him because now he had the money to do it.

Lee ran a hand through his short hair, with a sigh he stood and headed into the bathroom for a shower. The warm water cascaded over his body, as he began to soap himself all over trying to erase the touch of Ellen from his mind. Her hands, her mouth he shuddered in horror but knowing that it was a necessary evil to be able to keep living this life he had. Lee's mind going over the possibilities of what type of woman he was going to have tonight, he couldn't be bothered with charming someone. Money it was and he knew he had been told the best place to go to get it.

XXXXX

Kara stared at herself in the mirror; her blonde hair had the wet look and was pushed of her face. Her eyes had the smoky bedroom eyes look, her lips a glistening red. The top was tight, clung to her every curve, the front dipping down into the valley of her breasts showing plenty of cleavage but tastefully done. The skirt was to mid thigh showing of her long shapely legs and the high shoes with straps that wrapped around her calf giving her that little extra height.

"Well this is a good as it gets'" Kara muttered to herself grabbing the condoms and putting them into her bag, picking up her coat she headed out back to her corner, it was one of the better ones and she had earned it, a few girls had tried to take over but after dealing with her they had to take a few days off so the bruises went down.

None of the other girls could beat her in fight, she had a reputation of being tough but was also fair with it and that had earned her respect as well.

XXXXX

"Lee darling, why don't you stay in tonight and we can have ourselves a little party." Ellen whispered in his ear, her blood red long nails gently scratching down his chest.

"Ellen, sweetheart." He felt sick to his stomach. "I've already made plans I told you that." Lee took hold of her wrist and pulled it away from his chest and continued to button up his shirt. He watched her pout and all he felt was disgust, here was a woman who was trying to act years younger. It was definitely mutton dressed as lamb.

She watched her young husband leave, a calculating look on her face. Ellen knew what he was going to be doing and she was jealous. They were all younger women, ones that he found attractive and no matter what she did making herself younger was not possible. The main thing though was that she had a good looking husband, younger and a body that made woman's mouths go dry.

If he wanted to sleep with whore's or bimbos from a bar that was fine with her as long as he was discreet, gave her that satisfaction that she needed and acted like the devoted husband they would get on just fine.

XXXXX

It was a cold night as Kara paced up and down the hard concrete pavement. The heels of her shoes clicking as she did. Her coat was open; the wind blew around her making her shiver ever so slightly. Deep down she wished that she could be in front of a warm fire or in one of the café's with her hands wrapped around a warm cup of tea or coffee anything to keep the chill away.

A new expensive car slowly crawled down the street Kara saw it just like the other girls did, they all walked forwards to the kerb, posing, showing off their best assets. Just as it passed her she saw the driver inside, blue eyes met blue eyes. Her heart pounded a little faster, her mouth became dry she had never had this kind of reaction before.

XXXXX

Lee slowly drove looking at each of the women he passed waiting until he saw the one he wanted and then there she was. His foot hit the brake, his eyes stayed on hers there was something about her, something familiar but he knew that he hadn't ever met her before. She was someone he would definitely remember.

He rolled down the window. "Hey you?" Lee called out to the blonde woman.

Kara walked forwards bent forward and leaned on the car door, she watched as he gaze fell to her breasts. She could feel her nipples hardening but just a look but when he looked up, the blue of his eyes had vanished and they were black as the night sky, it was because of desire, desire for her. There was dampness between her legs, a throbbing that needed to be dealt with.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"How much?" Lee enquired, he didn't care about the cost all he wanted was her no matter what.

XXXXX

The man hidden deep within the shadows watched them; they had been watching him for a while. This young man was the one that they had been looking for; he was the one that they needed. Many of them were scattered all over the city looking for the one that would help them, lead them and now they had finally found him. He walked over to the road and straddled his motorbike watching the blonde get into the car.

The end was near he could taste it, if only they all survived. He pulled out into the light traffic his eyes never straying from his target. The car went around the back of a hotel which he knew was to park, they would have to come back this way because that was where the entrance was. Switching of the engine and hiding behind the corner, it wasn't long before he heard the clicking of high heel shoes. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the needle, flicking off the safety cover.

XXXXX

Lee struggled as a large hand covered his mouth, a sudden pain in his neck. The last thing he heard and saw was Kara screaming before the blackness came over him.

XXXXX

He screamed loudly, tears pouring from his red drugged eyes, his short dark hair sticking up all over the place. The one single bright light in the centre of the white padded cell hurt them. All he wanted to do was to rub them, to ease them but the straight jacket was securely tied and he was unable to free his arms.

"Nooooo." He screamed his back hit one of the corners; slowly he slid to the ground bringing his knees up to his chest rocking too and fro. "Who am I? Who am I?" He muttered softly as images invaded his mind of places and of people. "Lee, I am Lee, am I?" He chanted over and over again.

Chapter 6

The noises that came from one of the padded cells echoed around them. One moment it would be joyful laughter and then suddenly in a blink of an eye it became screams and cries of agony.

The small band of people stared at each other fear written across their features. This was the worst part, the waiting, the not knowing if the person inside of the padded cell would survive the tidal wave of memories and emotions that would flood them.

Some of those who went through this couldn't deal with the worst memories of their lives. The grief would be too much for them to bare so they either killed themselves or became mentally unstable flitting from one emotion, one memory to another just like someone using a remote control and flicking through the channels.

"Do you think he'll make it?" A woman whispered softly.

A man looked up, pain in his eyes. "He has to there is only him and the woman, they are our only hopes of getting out of this nightmare world we are stuck in."

XXXXX

Lee's eyes were red and puffy from all of the tears he was curled up in foetal position in the corner of the room shivering and shaking wishing that all of this would be over.

The memories rushed through his mind one image after another, each emotion taken over. The split of his parents, the anger and frustration towards his father but also the need to make him proud. The day he realised that he loved Kara and the moment his heart was shattered when hers and Zac's engagement was announced. But then it was the worst thing of all the attempted annihilation of their species by the Cylons.

The images of his life flashed through his mind, it was like what people were told when dying. Fear clutched at his heart, was that what was happening to him. Was he dying?

Slowly as the seconds, then the minutes passed it wasn't long before he lost all track of time but no matter how long it was it seemed like an eternity to him but then little by little his mind began to clear. His body was still shivering and shaking but this was but it felt different as if he were withdrawing from something.

Lee managed to push himself forward just in time to vomit all over the floor.

XXXXX

The man stared through the small window he turned back to the others who stared at him with hope on their faces.

"Gideon do you think that he will help?" An attractive brunette woman asked.

"We can only hope Alyssa." Gideon said softly as he watched Lee being carried off.

Lee Adama had to help, it wasn't just for them, it would be the only way for him and Kara to get out.

"Will it have to be done by force." Alyssa placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

"I hope not, i really hope not. But if we have no choice then that is what we will do." Gideon sighed and turned away.

XXXXX

Lee's head was pounding, his muscles hurt from the amount of times he had been sick even after there was nothing to bring up. Head pounding he struggled to his feet. His legs were weak and he placed a hand on the wall trying to keep his balance. The desperate need to escape, to find Kara gave him the extra push to move. Slowly as if were like a young child taking their first steps.

Lee tried to turn the handle and push the door open but it wouldn't budge, it was locked.

"Hey." He tried to call out but his throat was dry and raw from all the screaming and sickness.

On the other side of the door he heard noises, the click of a lock being opened. Lee moved back further away from the door moving into a fighting stance not knowing what was about to come through. Friend or foe.

"Captain Adama. I am glad to see you up and around. My name is Gideon." He held out his hand and waited for Lee's next move.

Lee watched him warily, trying to read the young man in front of him.

"What do you want?" Lee asked his voice cool, his blue eyes like chips of ice.

"We need your help to escape here, everyone here is a prisoner but most people don't know it." Gideon moved forward as he talked.

"What do you mean that they don't know that they are prisoners?" His face crinkled in confusion.

"We are experiments, rats in a maze. We are being observed, watched and recorded as we are put into different lives. One minute you could be a mulit-millionaire and the next a mass murderer but you never remember what your previous life was because of the drugs that they give you. That was why you had the withdrawl you had been here long enough that your body got used to it, needed it in fact." Gideon turned and stared at the wall waiting for Lee.

"Who's watching us?" Lee could feel his legs start to buckle, so he moved to the bed so he could sit down.

"We don't know we have never seen them but there are a few of those who have been helping us. They tell us the ones that they think would help in an escape, that could cope with what you had to go through, the withdrawl, the memories and the emotiions it is sometimes too much for some people to deal with."

"Why me?" Lee wanted to know.

"We were told about you, that the injection would work quickly in you. That you seemed strong enough to survive and of course your ships that could collect us and get us out of here. What they are doing is killing us, i don't know how long i have left and the last thing that i want is to live out what is the rest of my life in this maze, this prison." Gideon slammed his fist hard against the wall angry at the situation and how helpless he was to help himself let alone anyone else.

"Do you have any kind of plan or are you just winging it?" Lee watched Gideon's body langauage and there was something deep inside that believed him.

"We have away to get out of this 'maze' and onto the ship that is beyond that, then that is where you come in. Captain we need your help and that of your people to get us away from here I know that we probably can't stay with you. All we want is to be put on a planet one that we can call home and become the people that we were meant to be and not we are drugged to be for some little science experiment.

Lee could understand where they were coming from. "Ok we'll help you. I can't guarantee what kind of planet and when though? So until then you would have to follow our rules and regulations."

"That is fine, we can do that." Gideon smiled brightly that little seed of hope bloomed inside of his chest.

"We need to find Kara and get her cleaned up before we do anything, is that understood?" Lee folded his arms across his chest and stared at Gideon.

"Understood but first we have to let you know who you are." Gideon chuckled at the confusion on Lee's face. "We are protected here but once we leave these walls we are under complete observation again. With our spy we know what out characters are supposed to be so we can play them in their world so there is nothing suspicious..

"Ok so who am I today then?" Lee sighed not really wanting to play these games but knowing that he had no choice.

Gideon laughed loudly and held out a folder.

XXXXX

Kara pushed the knife inside of her boot, making sure it was tucked in securely but still easy to pull out.

"Kara, there's a dude here who wants to talk to you?" A young member of her gang called out.

Kara turned around and stared at the dark haired man walking towards her, his piercing blue eyes staring straight at her.

"Kara?" The man muttered as he reached her side.

"I'm Lee, Lee Adama." Lee watched her carefully hoping there would be

some kind of recognition in her eyes but there was nothing. Hesighed, this was going to be more difficult than he thought. Lee had to find someway of getting her alone, it looked like that she was going to have to get the injectionbut how to do that without 'them' seeing

Chapter 7

Kara walked over to the tall, very attractive man. Something was drawn to him, his blue eyes seem to draw her in and this was a first for her. It made her uncomfortable and a little wary.

Lee knew that there was a problem with another gang and that was his only way of getting to her, lucky enough one of the highest members of the gang knew who he was and wanting to get away from here as well so Mark had talked them into peace negotiations.

"I have been sent by the Scorpions." Lee spoke normally trying not to scare her away.

You're a Scorpion?" She asked moving back.

Lee laughed. "No I'm not. I am just like a negotiator I have no interest in either gang so here I am." Reaching out a hand he held a piece of paper. "Be here in an hour." Without waiting he turned and left.

Kara just stood staring at his retreating back, her fingers tightened on the paper. She knew it could be a trap but it was worth the risk if it meant peace so many people had died and it was time that it stopped.

"Kara I'm not sure about this?" Leon said as he moved beside her.

"It's worth the risk."

Leon knew that it was her last word, she had made up her mind

XXXXX

The last hour had seemed like an eternity to Lee, this had to work if she didn't turn up then he had no idea how he was going to get to Kara and he had no intention of leaving without her. Lee loved her too much to carry on knowing that he walked out to save himself.

"So here I am." A feminine voice called out.

Lee felt the dread in his chest lift a little, the main thing was that she was here. If she survived the process was a different matter entirely.

"So you are" Lee waited until an alarm on his watch went off, turning to a dark corner.

Before Kara could do anything Lee turned to a dark corner a nodded. He knew what was going to happen the cameras would be turned ever so slightly so that they could deal with her.

Kara tried to struggle as strong arms grabbed hold of her, panic gripped at her heart, fear took hold of her.

There was a sharp pain in her neck and the world faded to black

Chapter Eight

Kara slowly opened her eyes, pain shooting through her head. She groaned as she tried to move feeling sick to the stomach.

She looked around the room, and Kara used that word loosely it was more of a cell. The door opened and in walked a young man, in his hand was a glass holding clear water which she assumed was water.

He moved carefully over to her and held out his hand. Kara looked at him suspiciously.

The door opened again but Kara's eyes never left the strangers.

"It's ok Kara."

Her head shot to the newcomer, grabbing her stomach as she felt the bile rise. "Lee." She whispered.

"What do you remember?" Lee asked cautiously.

Kara opened her mouth but nothing came out as the memories kept coming to her. The thunderstorm. Her and Lee in the thunderstorm.

"I….." She stuttered.

"It's ok Kara; we'll talk about it later. For now we have to get out off her and contact Galactica."

Kara nodded and tried to stand. Lee took hold of her arm and helped her. She could feel her heart beat faster at the feel of his touch. "Lee," she had no idea what she was going to say to him, but truly talking was the last thing on her mind she wanted to kiss him, to feel his touch.

"Kara not now please." Lee begged.

"Ok but you need to stop touching me." Kara averted her eyes so she couldn't see his face. See the purely male look that ran across it.

Lee loved knowing that he had affected her like this; she had always been the woman that he wanted but could never have because she was with his brother. The smile faded as he remembered all the memories were new to her, he had time to get used to it.

He moved away from her to give her breathing space. "I'm Jack." The man said softly.

They made their way down a long corridor wards with people curled up obviously ill.

Kara frowned and looked at Lee.

"They're dying; the drug they are using to wipe memories slowly kills the body. That is why we have to leave now, if they do this to us it will start and no one knows if there is a cure."

"So how do we get out?"

"There is someone on 'there side' that has been helping us. We need to find them and use the computer to contact Galactica. We definitely are going to need the reinforcements."

Kara gave him a wicked grin. "Let's go."

"That's my Kara that I know and love." Lee stopped suddenly he didn't mean to blurt it out like that, in fact he had never meant to say those words at all.

"Is that right?" She asked staring at him.

It was like she was staring into his soul, maybe she truly was. "Yeah that's right." He muttered.

"Good." Was her reply as she walked ahead to where their were a group of people waiting.

Lee shook his head and smiled as he followed her.

XXXXX

William Adama stared at his computer screen. "Where are you both?" He whispered not wanting to give, not being able to give up. Lee was his son and Kara well she had always been a daughter to him.

He was also not blind, he saw the way the two of them looked at each other and as much as he loved Zac, Lee was more of a match for her.

Starbuck and Apollo. What a team. A team that could survive anything.

He really hoped it was true. William did just want them back, he needed them.

Chapter Nine

Slowly they made their way to the hidden door that they had been informed about.

"How do we know that they aren't going to betray us?" Kara whispered.

Gideon stopped and looked at her. "They have never let us down before I, am therefore going to keep trusting them." He glared at her.

Jack looked at them both. "Do you mind keeping the noise down?"

Kara and Lee looked at each other grinning; shrugging their shoulders they followed the group.

Gideon took a deep breath placed his hand on the door handle and pushed down. Slowly the door opened. He turned and smirked at the young blonde woman who winked at Lee.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind them it locked automatically. Jack tried to pull it open to no avail.

"Don't not panic." A computerised voice said.

The small band of heroes turned to the table and sitting on the centre was a speaker.

"What the frak!" Lee said walking forwards.

"The door has to remain locked, if it is open for too long the alarm will go off." It said.

"What do we do now?" Gideon asked.

"When I say you will go through the door opposite, turn left head down the corridor and take the first door on the right. You will do this when I say and you will do it quickly."

"Why should we?" Kara asked. "Who are you?"

"I will talk to you in the next room, go now."

The door opened they all looked at each other and rushed out, turning left. Clicking noises were getting closer to them. They all dived through the door on the right and shut it quickly behind them all breathing heavily.

In this room it was full of weapons and on the table was another speaker.

"Weapons." Kara grinned wickedly at Lee.

Lee could feel his groin tightening; he knew that this was definitely not the place or the time.

"You will have to fight your way out." The voice said.

"Your people will die." Lee muttered.

"We have caused the death of so many creatures in the name of science."

"What the frak could you learn from this experiment?" Kara demanded.

"You soul." It said.

"What do you mean our soul?" Kara frowned.

"If in one life you are a good person and help people is it because of your soul or the situation you were raised in. If we took that same person and made them think they were a killer, what would happen? Would they still kill or would something in them stop them from doing it?"

"That is what this experiment is about, that is how your people get their rocks off?" Jack said angrily.

"Kara, Lee you are the perfect example that the soul does exist."

Kara and Lee looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Why us?" Lee asked.

"No matter what lives we created for you, the two of you always found each other, were always attracted to each other."

Kara and Lee could not look at each other, tried to think about what it meant but the same thought snuck into both of their minds.

Soul mates.

Chapter Ten

Kara took a deep breath and then forced a smirk on her face. "Soul mates right. Let's get the show on the road. It's time to go home."

Lee nodded in agreement he just hoped that his father had not given up on them and were too far out to contact. He held his gun tightly in his hand. "Are we all ready?"

"Go out of the door on the right and head straight down the corridor that will take you to the bridge." The voice from the speaker said.

Gideon looked at the others and headed towards the door that would lead to hopefully would be their freedom. If they survived.

The door slowly slid open Gideon poked his head outside hoping that this wasn't a trap and get his head blown off. No matter what he said to Kara he still had doubts in the back of his mind about this. It had been so long and making it out of here was so close he could touch it. In some ways this definitely seemed too easy!

"It's all clear." He whispered Jack who stood behind him.

Jack turned to look at the others and nodded slowly they made their way into the corridor. If the attack happened now they were sitting ducks. There would be no way that any of them would live to tell the tale.

Holding the guns up the moved carefully up the corridor checking each corridor they pass to make sure it was clear. No one talked; the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. This was make or break time.

After what seemed like forever they reached the door that would take them to the bridge.

The door slid open they all rushed in ready to fire.

"Get away from those controls." Gideon shouted loudly.

The aliens turned and fired. Lee pushed Kara out of the way as a bolt left the electronic device on the aliens arm and hit him in the shoulder.

Kara grew anger at someone hurting Lee raising her gun back up she aimed and fired hitting it in the head killing it instantly.

Gun fire echoed around them like thunder. The bolts lit the room up like lightening. The battle raged and when the two opposing sides got closer enough the fight became physical.

XXXXX

Lee lay on the floor looking up at the metallic ceiling. The pain in his shoulder was becoming unbearable blood caked his face.

"Lee." Kara whispered as she stumbled across to him her face covered in blood.

He smiled weakly at her. "Hey, so you made it then?" Lee mumbled.

"If you survived then I bloody well was going to." She reached out and gently stroked his face.

"Kara, you better make contact with Galactica. I'm not sure how long I can hold on for."

Kara's face paled under the bruises that were starting to show. "Hold on please Lee, for me." Bending down she placed a soft kiss on his lips and moaned as she tried to stand.

As quickly as she could she made her way over to what she thought was the communication control. Looking down at it she had no real idea what to do but she knew that she didn't have a choice.

An alien hand reached out and before she could stop it a button was pressed.

"Do you know the frequency?" The alien asked.

Kara narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously and then it dawned on her. "You're the one that helped us, why didn't you tell us and we wouldn't have hurt you?"

"The end of my life has come. I can now leave knowing that I helped. Type in the frequency." The alien's voice became weak and suddenly his had hit the side of the corner and it collapsed heavily to the ground.

XXXXX

"Sir, we have a signal. It's from Lt Thrace."

Adama took a deep breath he just hoped that Lee was alive too.

Chapter Eleven

The smile left William Adama's face as soon as he saw a bruised, battered, and bloody Kara. Her hand tightly gripping hold of Lee's. He had been knocked out because the pain from the injury he had on his shoulder.

Kara looked up, she tried to smile at the man she considered to be a father figure.

William walked towards her looking at the two of them, the people he loved most in the universe.

"Starbuck, what do you hear?" He asks quietly.

"Nothing but the rain." Kara replies.

"Then grab your gun and bring in the cat."

"Boom, boom, boom." Tears come to her eyes she forces them back.

"I never gave up on either of you, I couldn't." William whispered as he walked to the other side of his son's bed. Reaching out he placed a hand on his shoulder, finally believing that they were both home safe.

XXXXX

Lee stood staring out at the darkness everything seemed so different he knew that he was back in his life, his true life but he had all those memories that feel real as well. It had been a week since they had been rescued, most of the aliens that had been captured stayed on the ship, and everyone just lived the life they had. That was because they had no idea where in the universe they were, so they were unable to find their way home to the numerous worlds that they all came from.

It was hard to reconcile them all.

"Are you thinking about what happened?" Kara asked as she moved to stand next to him.

"This still doesn't feel like my life." Lee said quietly and he knew why, in those different lives he had the one thing he always wanted Kara and she had been in his bed. That had never happened here and it was slowly killing him inside,

It was true they were soul mates.

The two of them were stubborn who would be the first to admit it and would the other agree.

"Lee..." Kara stuttered to a stop.

Lee took a deep breath. "I love you Kara, I always have, always will. What I miss most is being able to have you in my arms. To be able to kiss you, make love to you. Here none of that ever happened. It's difficult to look at you."

Lee turned and started to walk away.

"Lee!" Kara called out. He stopped but never turned around. Kara moved quickly in front of him. "I love you." She then pulled him down into a kiss.

William stopped and smiled when he saw the two of them. He's heart felt lighter than it ever had before. It looked like Kara actually becoming his daughter was getting closer and closer and that was one day he was looking forward to.

The End


End file.
